berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Pippin
Pippin (ピピン Pipin?) was a member of the original Band of the Hawk. He was a large dark-skinned man of indeterminate ethnicity. His weapon of choice was a warhammer. Masuo Amada voiced Pippin in the Japanese version of the original anime and in the English version he voice was supplied by Jeff Ward. His new voice actor in the Berserk Saga films is Takahiro Fujiwara in Japanese version while his English actor is Patrick Seitz. History Pippin worked for a time as a miner prior to joining the Hawks. This information later comes to great use when he, Guts, Casca, and Judeau escape through the secret passage to Wyndham Castle after rescuing Griffith. Personality Pippin was quiet and very rarely spoke. When he did, it was often to make an important observation or warning to his companions, such as ordering the Hawks to duck the arrows shot by Midland's soldiers or holding a cup to Guts and telling him to drink. He was depicted as caring and loyal, and was often seen accompanied by Rickert, the youngest member of the Hawks, whom he makes sure to protect in battle. He doesn't seem to get angry easily, retaining his peaceful expression even after being elbowed by an unappreciative Guts. History Golden Age When Corkus states that Guts can't join the Hawks, Pippin remains silent, and later at Judeau's orders carries Guts from his perch on the castle to the other Hawks. Pippin is next seen opening the door to a small dock near the castle, accidentally pushing Guts and Rickert into the water. Three years later, Pippin grows his buzz cut into a smooth ponytail. On the battlefield, he is shown to be a powerful melee fighter, often spilling the brains and eyes of his opponents with single strikes of his warhammer. He doesn't comment much on court life, though when Guts asks the other men with him to deal with the women at the Hundred Years' War's afterparty, Pippin shows evident discomfort to having his muscles touched by the flattering women. Pippin is also among those who bid Guts farewell after the latter decides to leave the Hawks, though does not say anything on the subject. Not long after Griffith is sentenced to torture and the Hawks are to be picked off by arrows, Pippin yells for the Hawks to duck and escape. One year later, Pippin is among the Hawks who remain alive and look for an opportunity to rescue Griffith. He welcomes Guts back with a smile and personally lifts the stone blocking the secret passage to Wyndham Castle, wondering for a brief moment whether he'll be able to fit in. He carries Griffith on his back in the Hawks' escape and strikes a loose stone with his warhammer to save them from the flamethrower of the Bakiraka. Eclipse When Griffith sacrificed the Band of the Hawk, Pippin received his Brand on his right forearm. He briefly used his warhammer to fend off Apostles to save Casca's life, telling her to run before he was devoured by other Apostles. His hollowed out body is then seen being played with by the Count. ]] Anime Trivia Masuo Amada voiced Pippin in the Japanese version of the original anime, in the English version he voice was supplied by Jeff Ward. His new voice actor in the Berserk Saga films is Takahiro Fujiwara in Japanese version, while his English actor is Patrick Seitz. References Category:Characters Category:Humans